1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering system for a vehicle, including a torque sensor for detecting an operation torque exerted on a steering handle, an electric motor operated according to a detected value detected by the torque sensor, and a power transmission mechanism for transmitting the rotational power of said electric motor to a power transmission shaft for transmitting a steering force to the side of a steering wheel or wheels.
2. Description of Background Art
A configuration for supporting such a power steering system as above-mentioned on a vehicle body side is known, for example from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-303972. In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-303972, an electric motor having a rotational axis extending in the vertical direction is mounted to a bracket provided at a front portion of a vehicle body so as to support the motor. Therefore, the vehicle body component members are complicated, and the vehicle body has an increased weight.